


The Seldom Seen Kid

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: Their hotel room has a floor to ceiling window.
Perfect for Tyler's favorite kink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for mason. i hope you enjoy it. ~
> 
> title is from the album of the same name by elbow.

Their hotel room has a floor to ceiling window overlooking the square in front of the building, the fountain shooting up bursts of water that flash in the lights from below and then sink back into the pool only to come racing up again moments later.

The curtains are open when they enter.

Josh takes one look at Tyler and Tyler has just enough time to say, “Josh” before Josh is pouncing on him, sending him back onto the bed with a bounce and ripping at his clothes, adding more hickies to the trail of dark marks across Tyler’s chest, the ones he left just last night. It hurts, but Tyler tugs only slightly at Josh’s soft pink hair.

Because he loves looking at them. When Josh slides from the bed and pulls Tyler with him, shoves him up against the window, Tyler likes the way the hickies look in the reflection, wavy and inky, almost as dark as his tattoos. The glass is cool against his skin. It makes him shiver, and he smears sweat and precum over the cold surface when Josh moves him, jostling Tyler as he muscles up behind him, pressing the length of Tyler’s body against the window.

He holds Tyler’s wrists in both hands, Tyler’s palms flat and chilly against the glass, and stills as they look out together.

It’s late, and the city of Paris twinkles at them from outside their warm hotel room, buildings illuminated like giant Christmas trees, the street lamps below flickering on and casting their pedestrians in warm yellow lighting. People walk to and fro on the street, pulling jackets closer around them, some step out of cars and wheel their luggage up to the hotel, past the fountain still spurting its pretty streams of water.

Tyler supposes the hotel staff will have to turn it off some time this month so it won’t freeze.

“Josh, please,” he whines. “There are people.”

But Josh knows him better than that.

“I thought that’s what you liked, Ty.” Josh’s breath is warm and ghosting over Tyler’s shoulder, his lips following, catching on Tyler’s heated skin. “Thought you liked everyone watching, knowing you’re mine, seeing you get fucked by me and knowing what a dirty little slut you are.”

No one below is looking at them, but it’s the thought that they _could_. Someone could glance up and see them clearly because the overhead light is on and it’s so dark outside that the scene playing in their room would be perfectly backlit against the dark facade of the hotel.

It’s that thought that makes Tyler whimper, rutting his hips against the window and smudging the glass with yet more cum.

Josh growls and pulls back, leaving Tyler free to move. But he doesn’t. He waits for an order from Josh, body held stiff except for his slowly moving hips.

It comes soon enough, along with a stinging slap high up on his thigh. “Slut. Ass out.”

Tyler cries out and his head jerks up of its own accord, chin now pillowed on the frosty windowpane, steadily becoming warmer the longer Tyler is pressed up against it. He drags his feet slowly back, braces his toes into the scratchy carpet, and bends so that only his hands, chin, and the very top of his torso are against the window.

Josh’s hands settle hot and comforting on Tyler’s waist. Something slick and hard is prodding at his entrance, streaking lube across his ass. “They can see you, Ty.” Josh presses a wet, openmouthed kiss to the curve of Tyler’s spine and Tyler shudders, both at the kiss and at Josh’s words. “They can all see you.”

For all Tyler knows everyone down in the square very well could be staring up at them right now, shielding their kids’ eyes and complaining to the hotel staff. Tyler wouldn’t know - his head is still tilted up, eyes full of stars and the very tops of French architecture with his chin resting on the window.

But Josh is having none of that. As he starts to push in he snakes an arm around Tyler’s front, digs his fingers in just below Tyler’s lower lip and pulls down hard, so that Tyler’s chin leaves the glass and his forehead comes down instead, thunking down onto the window with Josh’s hand still at his chin.

The kiss Josh presses to the curve of his jaw is a gentle counterpoint to the way he’s holding Tyler’s chin, between rigid, sweaty fingers, forcing Tyler to look down on the people in the square below.

Tyler whines and the sound comes out childishly, a kid having a temper tantrum because his parents won’t let him have an ice cream cone. He shakes and Josh makes a little comforting noise with a compassionate hand up Tyler’s back, burning a straight line to his shoulder, where he grabs and hauls Tyler back, shoving himself the rest of the way inside.

As he does this, he steps forward and presses Tyler once more bodily up against the window, where the bridge of Tyler’s nose bangs against the glass and he makes a muffled, painful sound through his clenched teeth.

Josh just grabs his hair and presses his knuckles into the back of Tyler’s head, smashing his face into the window even as Tyler tries to brace himself back with his hands again. “None of that,” Josh orders, and his other hand is grabbing at Tyler’s wrist, pulling it roughly so that it’s in front of him. “Touch yourself. For them. I know you want to.”

There’s not enough room for him to do that, but he knows Josh wouldn’t care even if he tried to tell him.

He presses the flats of his fingers down over the topside of his cock and lets the force of Josh’s thrusts move him up and down, jacking himself off between the window and his hand. The sensation is dry at first, the underside of his cock dragging hard and bunchy against the unyielding glass. But eventually, with Josh’s words hot and dirty in his ear, there’s enough precum for him to slide clean and smooth over the windowpane, the head of his cock catching thrillingly on the hills of his fingers.

Tyler feels close to collapsing, letting Josh hold him up and rock him forward against the now-muggy windowpane with every forceful thrust. His eyes slip closed.

There’s an intense pain in the back of his neck, like pulling a muscle, Josh’s teeth sunk deep into the skin. Tyler’s eyes fly open and his lips pull back in a sneer as he tries to push forward, away from the steady throbbing of the bite mark, but there’s nowhere for him to go.

“Thought you wanted to see, Ty.” Josh waits for him to answer, and when he doesn’t (because he’s far too busy trying to right himself against the window), he bites Tyler’s earlobe as well. “Thought you wanted to put on a show for everyone, baby.”

“I do. Joshie, please, I do. I just-“ He cuts himself off on a sharp inhale. Below, he sees someone stop in front of the fountain. This far up he can’t tell where they’re looking, but his mind fills in the blanks, tells him they’re staring up at him, watching him get fucked rough against the window, helpless between it and Josh.

He comes then, helpless to stop it, cum pouring out over the glass and his fingers, ribs feeling tight and pressurized as he goes very still. His cock is twitching and his face is burning and Josh is pulling out of him gruffly, moving his hand over himself with wet sounds that sound very far away to Tyler.

“Whore.” That sounds closer, as Josh steps around and turns him parallel to the window, forces him to his knees easily with how weak he is from his orgasm. “Coming without permission…such a fucking easy slut.”

There’s still cum dripping down the glass, more pouring from his slit, messing his fingers and drizzling to the carpet in long strings. Tyler keeps his fingers together, rubs them over himself because he can’t stop coming, hips twitching as his toes curl beneath him.

He places his free hand on Josh’s calf, to steady himself, and Josh lets him leave it there, standing above Tyler and jerking himself off not an inch from the tip of Tyler’s nose. “Open your mouth. Let everyone see how fucking needy you are.”

It’s easy to let his mouth fall open because he feels so weak, wringing the last of his orgasm out as Josh lets his start to splatter on Tyler’s face with a loud groan. Tyler has to close his eyes, but when he does he reaches out and rests the flat of his palm against the window, to remind himself people are watching. His cock gives a feeble twitch at the thought, aching between his legs.

Josh lets the first few spatters of cum land on Tyler’s cheeks and over his eyes, but after that he takes Tyler by the hair again and shoves his cock inside, filling Tyler up as he drives his pulsing cock against Tyler’s tongue, rubs a thumb at the corner of Tyler’s lips. “Don’t swallow.”

Tyler doesn’t, blinking his eyes open against the ropes of cum weighing his lashes down. Josh moans at the sight and Tyler would smile if he could. Josh pushes himself to the back of Tyler’s throat, gives it one last spurt of cum, and then pulls out, taking Tyler immediately by the chin. “Show me.”

Tyler sticks his tongue out, Josh’s cum sitting tacky and viscous on top of it.

“Good. Now show them.”

With a firm hand on Tyler’s shoulder, Josh turns him, knees burning on the carpet, and Tyler sees his reflection in the glass - tongue lolling out over his chin, cupped just so to keep Josh’s cum on it, his cock messy and softening against his thigh, the way Josh crouches behind him and kisses him softly on the shell of his ear.

“You did so good for everyone, Ty. Put on such a good show. They all know you belong to me.”

Tyler makes a little _ah_ sound and the cum starts to drip from his tongue as he feels himself start to list backward. As quick as he can, he lashes a hand out to brush his fingers against the window, thanking his audience before he loses himself completely, Josh there to catch him.

Josh’s cum drips out of his mouth and onto his chest, but Tyler finds it hard to care.

Because Josh is cradling him back between his thighs and winding his arms around Tyler’s weak frame and the mess Tyler made is still on the window.

He swallows what’s left of Josh’s cum on his tongue and rubs his fingers over his lips. “I hope-“ His breath hitches and Josh pets his hair back carefully, letting him recuperate. “I hope there’s a window like this at the next hotel.”

Josh makes a negative sound in the back of his throat and his chest puffs out where it’s pressed to Tyler’s back. “Next time you’re mine, Tyler. All mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests at my [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
